The Avengers go to Hogwarts
by Books-Bring-You-To-Wonderland
Summary: A story in which the whole Avengers team plus Loki and two other characters go to Hogwarts as kids. Includes Thor/ OC and Tony/ OC.
1. Chapter 1

Avengers go to Hogwarts:

The candles floating up above the heads of the students cast an orange glow on everything in the great hall. In the middle of the room, the first years nervously waited for their name to be called to get sorted into their house. One by one, the kids went up to the chair and the sorting hat was places on their heads, deciding and then shouting out their house names.

"Bruce Banner." A shy kid with curly hair nervously walked up to the front of the room and sat down on the small stool, looking terrified. He barely got the hat on his head when it announced, "Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw kids seemed impassive and slightly disappointed at their new housemate but welcomed him to their table.

Next up was Clint Barton, who was placed in Hufflepuff and so was Annie Greenheight. A girl named Marley Jaeger was placed in Slytherin a little while after him, as was a boy named Loki Laufeyson, who looked like he should be there.

Another girl by the name of Darcy Lewis was also placed in Hufflepuff. After a muscular blonde kid named Thor Odinson was put in Gryffindor, a scrawny looking boy named Steve Rogers was up later and surprisingly was placed in Gryffindor. They didn't seem that happy about it, but couldn't do much about it and just sulked a little. The sorting hat placed one Natasha Romanoff in Slytherin after Rogers. The sorting hat took a long time deciding if Tony Stark was a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw. It ended up being that he was in Slytherin and he waltzed over to the Slytherin table cockily and plopped down to Marley who was earlier put in Slytherin.

The last S student was Kacie Szabo, and she was placed in Gryffindor. She sat in between two blonde guys, one scrawny and one muscular. She didn't really care for the muscular guy, even though he was a total hunk. Instead she turned to the scrawny blonde boy and started to talk to him.

"Hi," The small blonde looked around, as if she was actually talking to him. "Yes, I'm talking to you," she stifled a giggle and held out her hand instead.

The kid seemed shocked for a moment before politely taking her hand and shaking it. "Steven Rogers."

The two smiled and started a conversation about how cool this place was and stuff. Both Kacie and Steve came from two muggle parents and talked about the real world. Meanwhile, the rest of the students were called up and placed in the according houses.

After the first years were sorted, it was time for the feast. All of the kids dug in to their dinners, some more then others. Both Steve and Kacie grimaced as the blonde, muscular kid next to them ate like a slob.

The raven haired boy from across the room who was named Loki rolled his eyes at his brother's behavior. "Gryffindor, of course he's Gryffindor." Loki muttered under his breath and continued to pick at his food.

After dinner, the first years were taken by their perfects to their house dorms. Every student went to bed, excited for the new year of Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if this chapter isn't that action packed :/

The first class of the first day, potions. Since she had no idea where in the hell she was going, Kacie was the last to arrive to the dungeons where potions class took place.

"Miss Szabo I presume?" A man with greasy black hair asked when she walked in, late.

Kacie nodded a little nervously and the teacher said, "That'll be ten points from Gryffindor."

She sighed and sat down in the only available seat, which was next to a Ravenclaw with curly hair and glasses.

"These will be your seats for the rest of the year."

Most of the kids groaned while two Slytherin kids, a boy with crazy hair and a girl with short hair, high fived.

"Today we will be brewing a simple potion that-" The kids started to tune out of his boring lecture about the potion and it's origin.

"If you'll turn to page 4 in your books-" Materials appeared on the table in a flash and everyone started to work quietly, not wanting to get on the teachers bad side.

Bruce and Kacie finished the easy potion first and were now looking around at other peoples progress, which wasn't much.

"Is that guy REALLY adding beetle juice?" The Ravenclaw squinted to get a better look at the blonde haired Gryffindor who was looking at the textbook like it was written in Chinese and just randomly adding stuff.

With a light chuckle, she confirmed what he was doing.

They watched as he struggled with the potion, getting more and more confused by the minute.

"Uh oh..." The blonde had picked up pixie dust and was about to drop it into the potion.

Without much thought, Kacie jumped out of her chair and pushed the guy out of the way before the potion exploded. They ended up on the floor with the remains of the potion dripping down on the both of them.

"You idiot! You can't mix pixie dust and beetle juice! It makes a chemical reaction that causes an explosion!" she yelled at him.

"What is going on here?!" everyone in the room went silent as their potions teacher walked over to the two with anger on his face, "Explain."

"Uh... He had beetle juice in his potion, and uh, he was about to add pixie dust, Er... So I pushed him out of the way..."

"Wait, You know that pixie dust and beetle juice cause a chemical reaction?" She nervously nodded. "That's fourth year information. Obviously, you are more advanced then most of these students." He thought for a moment and declared, "You will tutor Mr. Odinson."

"What?!"

"You heard me. You will tutor Mr. Odinson. He won't pass this class without help and I don't want him for any more time then necessary."

"But-"

"No buts. And that will be ten points from Gryffindor. Five for your back talk and five for the explosion."

She pouted and the messy haired Slytherin kids snickered across the room. "It exploded!" the girl giggled.

She rolled her eyes at the Slytherin kid, but subtle enough so the teacher didn't see. Not wanting to get more points taken away, she kept her mouth shut.

After the classroom settled down, the Gryffindor kid who almost killed himself said quietly to Kacie in an attractive accent, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trouble you..."

Kacie sighed and just shook her head. "It's fine... Really."

"I'm still sorry, I'm pretty stupid when it comes to potions," he bit his lip, looking at her with wide blue eyes.

She tried not to stare at the very attractive boy with an accent. "Uh... I'm sure you're good at it... You just need some help... So I guess I'm your tutor..." she awkwardly held out her hand. "Kacie Szabo."

"Thor Odinson," he flashed her a smile and took her hand in his.

Trying to hide her blush, she pulled her hand away pretty quickly, "Well I guess we'll have to set up some tutoring sessions-"

"If you two are done fraternizing, I have a class to teach," The teacher interrupted, clearly irritated.

They both blushed and muttered a quiet "Yes sir" as the two Slytherin kids continued to snicker.

They went back to their seats and the class continued as it was before the explosion.

"That was funny," the short haired Slytherin girl giggled to her friend as they walked out of potions. "And now I have a free period!" she exclaimed happily.

"I have one, too... Maybe we can hang out...?"

"Okay, I'd love to," she smiled happily. "...Tony, right?"

He nodded. "Tony, Tony Stark."

"Marley," she reminded him, smiling and pointing to herself. "So whaddya wanna do, TonyStark?"

"Well, we could go prank some of the other houses..."

She giggled, smiling brightly at him. "I got a new broom, we can fly up real high and drop stuff on people."

"I like the way you think, Marley... We could always flood the bathrooms." Grinning, he asked what kind of broom she had.

"A nimbus 3000," she shrugged. "It's not too fancy, not anymore anyway, but it's still new, I mean, to me," she bit her lip and rubbed the back of her neck.

"It just so happens that my father designs Nimbus."

Her eyes widened. "Really? No way!"

Tony nodded, grinning all the while. "Way. And I have the newest model, if you wanna ride it..."

Her eyes lit up even more and she gasped. "The 6500?! Really? You'd let me ride it?"

"Of course! I mean, uh, yeah, sure..."

"Oh Tony, thank you!" she giggled happily, throwing her arms around him.

With a smug grin, he hugged her back tightly.

She pulled away after a moment and kissed his cheek, smiling dopily.

His smile grew even wider and he took her hand to lead them away so he could get his broom, and not for any other reason at all. Nope.

They came back about twenty minutes later to the courtyard, Marley practically drooling over Tony's broomstick.

He handed her the broom and asked, "You ready to do this?"

She nodded and hesitated before taking it. "You're sure you wanna let me?"

"I am positive."

"Just making sure," she laughed and mounted the broom, kicking off and flying faster than Tony had ever seen anyone fly.

"Whoa," he watched with wide eyes as she zoomed around.

A few minutes later, she came back down, grinning idiotically and hair wind blown. "I need to get me one of these," she giggled.

"You can use mine anytime." He was dumbstruck, eyes wide, and exclaimed, "That was AMAZING! You could make the Quidditch team, even as a first year!"

"Pfft, what would I do?" she scoffed.

"You could be a seeker, you're that fast!"

She shrugged, blushing. "I dunno..."

"Just show Hooch your stuff and I guarantee you'll get the position."

She giggled. "I have class with her next..."

"Really? So do I."

"Cool," she flashed him a smile and handed him back his broom.

He took it with his hand over hers for an unnecessary amount of time.

She smiled at him flirtatiously and stepped close, quietly saying, "Thanks for letting me use your broom."

"Anytime," he breathed and got closer.

She whispered, "I may take you up on that," and leaned up to close the gap between their lips, but was interrupted when a teacher walked over and gave them the "break it up" gesture.

Tony just pulled Marley closer to himself by the waist so that his body was flush with hers, smiling at the teacher innocently.

"C'mon you two," the teacher frowned.

Marley smiled innocently at the teacher, looking him right in the eye as she slowly pulled Tony down by the collar and kissed him.

The two didn't stop kissing for a while, disregarding the many attempts to get them to stop. The teacher physically pulled them apart after taking points away from Slytherin didn't work.

The two pouted as they were pulled apart, crossing their arms across their chests.

"Get to class, you two, second period is almost over."

"We're early, we have flying," she told the teacher innocently. "We're _overachievers_."

He rolled his eyes a little bit and said, "Right. Just don't go snogging around campus again, got it?"

"Yes sir!" they replied cheekily, smiling brightly. As soon as he walked away, Marley scoot back over to Tony, putting her hands on his chest and grinning.

He grinned back and wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her again.

"So, erm, does this mean, we're like, dating?" Marley murmured between kisses.

"I hope it does," he breathed back.

"Mm, me too," she nodded and jumped when Madam Hooch's yells told them to cut it out.

This time the two actually stopped kissing, since, although neither would admit it, they were a little intimidated by her. The rest of the class joined them shortly after, some carrying their own brooms.

As Madam Hooch went through the basics, the students, Marley and Tony especially, were bored, just wanting to get in the air.

"Stick your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!'" Madam Hooch called.

"Up!" all the students called, some managing on their first tries and others struggling a bit, including the boy from Ravenclaw with the curly hair and glasses. Marley yawned, smirking, as her broom flew into her hand without her uttering a word.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch, "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle. Three. Two. One."

Most of the kids rose a few feet, giggling at their accomplishment. Marley pushed off, shooting up into the sky. She went around in circles a while and then went to go help the boy with the glasses.

"Here," she told him gently, moving his hands down a little on the broomstick and fixing his grip. "Scoot forward... Now try."

The Ravenclaw did just as she told and rose a few feet into the air. "Thanks."

"Yup, you didn't hear it from me," she flashed him a smile. He blinked and she was gone, the only evidence of her being there his floating broomstick and a gentle whoosh of air.


	3. A little add on

Just something I thought I'd put in before the nest few chapters. The new chapters will start in year 3

In their first year, Marley and Tony got detention 643 times, and lost approximately 15329 house points. Most of their own house hated them, and the rest of the school either hated or loved them.

Bruce kept to himself the whole year, not talking to anyone unless if he had to, or if it was about science stuff. Thor Odinson had passed his potions class with flying colors thanks to Kacie. Though he wouldn't admit it (to himself or others), he was starting to like her... As a friend! Totally as a friend and he was in no way jealous when rumors that Steve Rogers and Kacie were an item, as they spent a lot of time together.


	4. Chapter 3

I had nothing for year two so I just skipped it, hope you don't mind

The kids were returning to Hogwarts for year three when Kacie, Thor, Steve, and Bruce all sat together on the train, together for the company and for convenience. One of the two famous Slytherins poked her head into the door of their small room. "Hey, can I sit with you guys?" she asked with a goofy grin, hair a spiky mess as usual.

"Uh... Yea, I guess..." Bruce awkwardly scoot over closer to Thor so there was more room on the seat.

"Thank you!" she smiled and pushed Tony into the room, making everyone open and close their mouths like fish, wanting to protest. He plopped down next to Bruce and Marley sat on his lap, grinning impishly.

Both Kacie and Steve sent Bruce the "Why'd you have to be the nice guy?" look and sighed, going back to their electronic devices.

"Wait! Are those one of those muggle things?!" Marley asked excitedly pointing to the object in Kacie's hands.

"Yea... It's an iPod, you can listen to music on it." She wiggled the headphones and the apple device a little.

"I've heard about those! Would you mind if I looked at it?" she asked, leaning over from Tony's lap to look at it closer.

"Knock yourself out," she shrugged and handed over the iPod.

Marley quickly figured out how to use it and how it worked based on what her dad had taught her about electricity a long, long time ago. She grinned and turned the song to her favorite, Back in Black, and cranked the volume up all the way.

Tony looked at the device in wonder, "What is THAT?"

"It... is an eye-pod," she said, bobbing her head a little to the music.

"I know that... But what's this music?"

"It's AC/DC... Do your parents not let you listen to Muggle music?"

He shook his head. "No, and I don't see why they don't, this is AWESOME!"

She smiled at him and nodded, singing quietly along and drumming the guitar chords on Tony's leg.

After that song was over, Marley handed the iPod back to it's original owner, a little sad that she had to give it back

"I like that thing very much," she said, pouting.

"Yea, it's pretty cool." Shrugging, she popped her headphones in and dug out a potions textbook from her bag.

"Bloody hell, we haven't even gotten to school yet," the brunette haired Slytherin frowned, pointing to the textbook.

Steve answered for her, as Kacie couldn't hear, her headphones were so loud, "She's really good at potions, and Mr. Edgar asked her to do a project."

"*Overacheiver*," she coughed, grinning.

Steve frowned, as did some of the other occupants of the car. "So what if she is?"

"So what if she is? What do you care, Scarecrow? You don't need to defend your girlfriend," she retorted.

"I care because she's my friend, and I don't like bullies."

She rolled her eyes. "See this?" she held up her green and grey striped scarf. "This says 'certified bully'. It's who I am."

"Slytherin aren't bullies, that isn't in the job description."

"Oh really? Name one Slytherin you know who isn't a right pain in the arse," she raised an eyebrow.

"Well a couple of bad eggs shouldn't decide who YOU are," he retorted. You could feel the tension in the room and there was an absence of quiet music. Kacie had taken her headphones out a long time ago.

"I decided a long time ago that I wasn't going to pretend to be someone I'm not. I'm not going to pretend I'm okay inside, or that I love all people. I'm not going to pretend that I'm an optimist, or that I don't make fun of people, that sometimes I do to make myself feel something. I'm not going to pretend that everything's okay, Rogers, because its NOT, okay?" she spat and turned away from them, burying her head in her boyfriends shoulders, embarrassed that she had revealed so much. The cabin was silent a minute as they thought about the display of emotion they had just witnessed from the cocky Slytherin.

No one knew what to say to that while Tony had wrapped his arms around his girlfriend to comfort her. "Maybe we should go find another car..." Kacie said, not to be rude, but to let Marley calm down.

Tony gave her the "NO" gesture, and mouthed, "It would upset her and there are no more rooms."

Sighing, she leaned against Steve and said quietly, "Thanks for standing up for me."

"No problem, bud," he said, smiling, and put his arm around her shoulders, making Thor pout.

Thor started grumbling to himself and Bruce couldn't help but infer what he was feeling, based on what words he was picking up and his general mood. Yet another awkward silence fell upon the group. It was then that a third year Hufflepuff boy wandered past and peeked his head into the car, "Room for one more? All of the other cars are jam packed..."

"Sure, but you can pretty much _FEEL_ the awkward," Tony warned, grabbing at the air.

He shrugged and said, "That's alright," and sat down next to Steve and Kacie.

"I'm Clint Barton," he added, waving a little.

"Hey," Most introduced themselves to the short-ish kid

It was quiet a while longer, and the silence was broken by Marley quietly murmuring, "Sorry, Kacie, and you too, Rogers..."

They both accepted her apologies and told her it was really no big deal. There was another silence, and the candy trolley saved the day by passing by their car.

Marley gave her boyfriend some money for candy, which he of course refused, and bought nearly the whole cart to share with the cabin.

"So... Explain to me what these are?" Everyone minus Steve turned to look at Kacie, who was looking at the foreign sweets.

Tony, Thor, and Marley, the only purebloods present, launched into an explanation of each candy happily.

"Chocolate toads? Are they like, real toads or animated chocolate toads? I'm still confused..."

"Watch," Marley said, opening the package to have the frog jump out and begin to hop away. She grabbed it before it got too far and bit it in half much to the disgust of everyone but Tony and Thor.

"I'm going with animated chocolate toad to avoid vomiting."

The group talked happily the rest of the ride, getting along well despite their differences, and Tony and Marley were only yelled at once for making out in the small cabin.

When the train stopped, everyone met back outside where Hagrid took all of the first years out on boats to the school while everyone else waited for the carriages.

Marley smirked and whispered something to her boyfriend, giggling, as the carriages pulled up.

Tony had a mischevious glint in his eyes after hearing what Marley told him and the two slipped from the group unnoticed.

By the time they realized the two were missing, it was too late, and they were both apparently sitting on air, grinning. Marley leaned over and pet at the air in front of her, cooing.

A very little number of kids saw that there was an animal there and weren't at all surprised. For the kids who never got explained this concept, they were either freaking out or thinking that those two were very good at spells.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Clint called, amused.

"Thestrals, dear boy, look it up," Marley said with a grin and Tony unfastened their steed's ties to the carriage.

Before the teacher had any time to react, the two were gone.

"See you guys there!" they heard Marley call, her tinkling giggle getting quieter as the thestral flew away.

No one even bothered announcing that points were taken from Slytherin, as they were probably already being tallied up.

"We haven't even been to school yet and they're already pulling shit," Clint chuckled, staring after them.

"I'm honestly surprised they hadn't done anything earlier," some random kid piped up.

"Well, no one go up to the Slytherin chambers when we get to the castle," a Slytherin muttered, a frown in his voice.

"They're only third years!" someone else shouted.

"And? Would you really be surprised?" the first voice piped up.

"They act like they own the place!" More shouts rang out from the crowd about the famous duo. The rest of the carriages finally came and the kids were brought back to the castle.


	5. Chapter 4

The group had the same potions class with the same people. Kacie as usual was far ahead of everyone and was currently working on a potion that could possibly cause an increase in strength. Steve was working on what everyone else in the class was, sitting next to her. "Steve... I think I did it!"

He pursed his lips. "If you think you really did, I trust you enough to try it."

"I'm not using you as a test subject! I don't think I'd forgive myself if something happened to you," she scoffed and poured a small amount of the blue liquid into a small flask. "Bottoms up," she said and raised the flask to her lips.

"Nope," Thor frowned and knocked it from her hand, accidentally spilling it on Steve.

He got a weird look on his face and in a flash, the scrawny Steve Rogers had been replaced with a much hotter, muscular, and taller version of himself.

"Whoa, Steve, you're hot," Kacie said, staring at him open mouthed.

Marley agreed and whistled at the blushing Steve, earning a frown from Tony.

"_I CAN'T_ _BELIEVE_ _IT_ _WORKED_!" she cheered suddenly and jumped up and down. "It worked, it worked!"

All of Kacie's friends cheered happily at her enthusiasm and Steve picked off the torn remains of his small tshirt, revealing his new muscular body in all its glory, making all the girls drool.

Thor, being the jealous guy that he was, was silently fuming on the other side of Kacie, though he would never admit it. And also being kind, he offered Steve his cloak, since they were now the same size.

"I'll have what he's having!" Tony said, half joking and half serious.

Steve generously took the cloak from Thor and slipped it on so that his muscles were hiding beneath the cloth, making the girls snap out of their trance.

When Kacie had calmed down some from her potion's success and from Steve's hot body, she asked, "Wow, Steve... How do you feel?"

"Taller," he replied, breathless.

She had to crane her neck to look at him now. He was, in fact, much taller. "This is amazing!"

"Yeah, I've been missing out," he nodded, looking around from his new perspective.

"Oh shut up," she half joked and was half serious.

He grinned but stopped talking as he was told.

She looked him over one last time before mentally shaking her head and turning back to the remains of the potion, pocketing a small vial of the stuff when no one was looking.

"Umm, seriously, can I get me somma that?" Tony asked, still thinking about himself.

"No Mr. Stark, I'm afraid you won't," Mr. Edgar cut in and took the rest of the potion. "This must be kept in good hands."

"These are good hands," he said, looking down at his own.

"That's what she said," Marley muttered, grinning.

"Shut up, you are _she_," Tony grinned devilishly, looking at her.

"I never said I wasn't," she grinned his favorite grin at him, moving closer.

The teacher completely ignored the two and locked the potion in a separate room. "Mrs. Szabo, thirty points to Gryffindor."

Steve gave her a high five and then smiled. "Maybe I can try out for Quidditch now!"

"Yeah, you can! I bet you'd be great at it!"

"Steve, I'll take you down if you go for seeker," Marley teased, grinning playfully at him from Tony's arms.

"I don't think I could be a seeker... I'm too... _Big_ for that now... I do know one person who'd be a great seeker..."

"Who's that?" everyone simultaneously asked.

He looked to Kacie, grinning.

"Oh no. No no no," she replied, shaking her head.

Everyone laughed. "C'mon, Kace, it'll be fun, we can beat each other up!" Marley pointed out.

"But-"

"No buts, I'm making you try out."

"B-"

"I said no buts."

"I don't want to."

"Too bad."

"...There's no point in arguing, is there?"

"Nope!"

"We're gonna duke it out," the Slytherin girl chucked a ball of paper at Kacie, giggling.

It hit her in the face and obviously, Kacie wasn't very amused.

"Take that anger out on the field," Marley snickered.

"You are going down," she finally said and no one got time to say anything else, as the bell rang for next period. With a grin sent to Marley, Kacie took Steve's hand and led him out of the dungeons, very likely going to go get him some clothes.


End file.
